KhiaShamone
KhiaShamone was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 4 (Short Term). She finished in 2nd place. She also competed in Big Brother 1: Music of the Night. She is currently competing on Big Brother 2: Summer of Travel. Biography Khia won the first HOH competition on accident. She ultimately decided to make the most of it, however, and nominate middle players and the house target. However, after the house target personally called her out, she decided to use a house favorite as a pawn. This is ultimately what launched her game from bottom of the majority totem pole to competitive beast. Khia went on to win competitions quite often in the season, winning a total of 5 competitions. She formed close bonds with eventual winner Cxlories as well as Dragon, which came in handy as the house fell into chaos during the final 5. Khia returned during the first long term season, where she tried to avoid making waves too early. She quickly formed bonds with Ellie and Evan L., and she attempted to talk to Dante, but he was mostly unresponsive. She attempted to work on paranoia by throwing rogue votes at every eviction, though she stopped doing this after her allies started to get in trouble for similar actions. Khia started playing the game more heavily after losing Evan L. and watching Ellie get placed on the block as a "pawn." She won the power of veto and used the power of veto on Ellie in Week 3, then went on a winning streak and won the next two competitions and used her HOH to evict Faith, a house target who had nominated Ellie in the previous week. She and Ellie were then split up the next week after they were nominated by the house vote. Khia was chosen for eviction over Kiki, despite a large target on Ellie, due to her competitive nature and nearly winning her fourth competition during the veto. Khia surprised us with her gameplay the second time around, however. She paid much more attention this time around than she had during her previous season, crushing mental competitions and also having a pretty good read on the house. She joined a final 4 deal known as Rosebuds with Neda, Evan, and Ellie & Ryan during the first week, sticking with Evan and a side ally, Freddy, for the remainder of the game. She quickly learned of the opposing Iconic 3 alliance, correctly guessing all three members of the alliance and an associate, Neda. She was also rather quiet for the majority of the season, and while that wasn't the best for her social game with the other side of the house, it did allow her to gain a lot of information. She formed a small bond with Kiki during her first HOH reign, and she decided to go after Glamor, who had previously nominated her, and Neda, who had nominated Evan the previous week and outed Rosebuds to the Iconic 3. Khia's game truly began, however, in Week 4, when she threw the HOH to Neda, knowing Glamor was more likely to nominate her. Her efforts proved successful, and Neda spared her, allowing Khia to begin a streak of winning a competition every single week for the rest of the season. She targeted Glamor under her first HOH while also beginning a small bond with Kiki. She then survived Neda's second HOH reign by winning the power of veto and saving her closest ally, Evan, despite the house believing she had continued her loyalty to Ellie from season 1. She won another HOH competition during the triple eviction and nominated Cubs, Kiki, and Neda, choosing Joe as the replacement nominee when Kiki saved herself. Despite targeting Cubs, Cubs survived the block, beginning her streak of failures to evict Cubs. Khia won the power of veto in the final 5 and attempted to save Kiki as well as Evan, but she was unsuccessful in flipping Evan or Freddy against Cubs. Khia was considered the puppetmaster behind Evan and Freddy, but HouseGuests were bitter towards her due to her weak relationships with several of the active jurors, particularly Glamor and Ryan. Khia won the final HOH and intended to bring Evan with her to the finale, however, he suddenly walked from the game, forcing her to bring Cubs to the finale and narrowly winning in a 4 to 3 vote. The finale was a bitter war of words, including one instance in which Khia said to Cubs: "You're right, I didn't control your game. I controlled your fate," as well as HouseGuests being unhappy with a loophole in the rules that allowed Khia to assist Neda in a prior HOH win. Kiki ultimately flipped in her favor (without knowing about the competition controversy), and Khia was narrowly crowned the winner by a vote of 4 to 3. Host Opinion Khia was a competitive queen and a force to be reckoned with. On top of the competition wins, she was a very intelligent player who knew how to play her cards at the right time. Overall, she's a savvy player and has potential in almost any scenario. Khia's return was absolutely glorious. She won PFP for a very good reason, and that is that she had entertaining diary room sessions, and she was a very resourceful player. Some of the moves she made were out of necessity, and others were chaotic for the sake of chaos. She and Ellie were a very entertaining duo, as were she and Evan L. As a result, all three of them made the top three for PFP. She did get some undeserved attention for winning two luck-based competitions and a trivia comp, and it ultimately cut her game short. Khia was even more entertaining this season than the last. She became much more outgoing in the diary room now that she was more comfortable with the hosts, and many of her strategy sessions with Evan were pretty entertaining to read through. She was incredibly intuitive and self-aware, but unfortunately, she wasn't making enough of an effort to join the other side of the house as she was to destroy them. She rarely fought with HouseGuests, besides Neda and Cubs, but she did not make enough of an effort to reach out to the Iconic 3, which is what resulted in her very near loss of the game. Ultimately, Winner and I were both quite upset with the hate she got at the end, and we feel it was very undeserved. She used whatever tool she could at any given point, and while her tactics were often dirty, they were much more deserving of the win than she was given credit for. Good luck in future endeavors, Khia! Player History - Big Brother 4 (Short Term) Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 1: Music of the Night Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 2: Summer of Travel Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Khia, along with Angelina_Keeley, has gotten the closest to a perfect game of any HouseGuest ** If either had won unanimously, they would've accomplished this feat * Khia holds the record for most HOH wins in a season with 4 ** Khia also holds the record for most total HOH wins with 5 across both of her seasons * Khia holds the record for most POV wins in a season with 4 ** She also holds the record for most total POV wins with 6 * Khia holds the record for most competitions wins in a season with 10 ** Khia also holds the overall record, with 13 comp wins total ** She was the first to win more than two competitions, winning her third in season 1 ** She broke the record a second time during season 2 by surpassing Angelina_Keeley's record of 6 * She is tied with Tink092 for the highest average placement of a veteran at 6th place (11th in season 1 and 1st in season 2) * Khia holds the record for most veto saves with 2 ** Both saves occurred during season 2 *** Both saves were done under one of her power of veto wins * Khia has used the power of veto more times than any other HouseGuest (4 times) ** She used the veto once in season 1 on Tink092 and three times in season 2, twice on herself and once on Letmeoutnow16